7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Deborah Raffin
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deborah_Raffin Deborah Iona Raffin (March 13, 1953 – November 21, 2012) was an American model, film and television actress who later became an audiobook publisher. Career Raffin appeared on the cover of numerous magazine covers including 'Teen, Seventeen and Good Housekeeping, in the 1970s and 1980s and acted in several 1970s Hollywood films.1 She co-starred with Joseph Bottoms in the Gregory Peck-produced film The Dove (1974). Her 1976 television movie, Nightmare in Badham County, became a theatrical hit in mainland China, making Raffin a star there and leading to her later becoming the first Western actress ever to undertake a movie promotion tour in that country.2 She was nominated for both a Golden Globe Award for Best Actress - Motion Picture Drama and a Razzie Award for Worst Actress for her performance in Touched by Love''in 1981. That same year, she starred in the TV series adaptation of the hit 1978 film ''Foul Play, in which she and Barry Bostwick took over the roles played by Goldie Hawn and Chevy Chase. In 1988, she starred in James Clavell's Noble House with Pierce Brosnan. In 1991, she appeared as Julie Vale, a telepath, in the cult film Scanners II: The New Order alongside actor David Hewlett. She later appeared as Julie Camden Hastings on the television show 7th Heaven and as Dr. Hightower in the ABC Family teenager series The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Personal life Raffin was born in Los Angeles to Trudy Marshall, a Brooklyn-born former movie actress, and Phillip Jordan Raffin, a restaurateur and business executive.34 Her father was Jewish, and her mother was from a Christian background; Raffin identified with Judaism.56 Raffin married movie producer Michael Viner in 1974. The couple later became audiobook publishers.4 They had one child, and divorced in 2005.7 Death Raffin died from leukemia in her native Los Angeles at Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center on November 21, 2012, aged 59. After her funeral service, she was buried at Hillside Memorial Park & Motuary in Culver City, California. Awards * Nominee Best Actress Golden Globe - Touched by Love (1980) Select filmography * 40 Carats (1973) as Trina Stanley * The Dove (1974) as Patti Ratteree * Once Is Not Enough (1975) as January Wayne * God Told Me To (1976) as Casey Forster * Nightmare in Badham County (1976, TV movie) * The Sentinel (1977) as Jennifer * Ransom (aka Assault on Paradise) (1977) as Cindy Simmons * Mind Over Murder (1979, TV movie) as Suzy * The Last Convertible (1979 miniseries) * Touched by Love (1980) as Lena Canada * Dance of the Dwarfs (1983) as Dr. Evelyn Howard * Grizzly II: The Concert (1983) as Samantha Owens * Sparkling Cyanide (1983) as Iris Murdoch * Lace II (1984) (miniseries) as Judy Hale * Death Wish 3 (1985) as Kathryn Davis * Claudia (1985) as Claudia * Noble House (TV miniseries, 1988) as Casey Tcholok (lead female) * B.L. Stryker (TV series, 1989) as Carolann in the episode "Carolann" * Night of the Fox (1990) as Sarah Drayton * Morning Glory (1993) as Elly Dinsmore (also co-writer of screenplay) References # ^''' Sue Reilly, "As for Marriage, Deborah Raffin & Michael Viner Say Once Is Quite Enough" People, October 1, 1979. # '''^ "People: Nov. 8, 1982", TIME, November 8, 1982. # ^''' # ^ Jump up to:a''' b # ^''' # '''^ # ^ Elaine Woo, "Michael Viner dies at 65; tabloid book publisher", Los Angeles Times, August 13, 2009. External links * Deborah Raffin on IMDb * Deborah Raffin at Library of Congress Authorities, with 5 catalog records